


Together at Last: The untold story Part 3

by Bad_W0lf_Girl



Series: Together at last: The untold Story [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_W0lf_Girl/pseuds/Bad_W0lf_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be the conclusion of Together at last: The untold Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Rose ran her fingers along the console as John began setting in the coordinates back to the Dalek ship but paused before pulling down the lever and walked over to her wrapping her in his arms and kissing her forehead. "You tried to tell me, when you had that dream." Rose said as she looked around at the familiar but different TARDIS. "I guess I really did not want to believe that my Doctor was really gone... I had hoped that somehow he could come back to us, somehow we could all go traveling together, you and me and the Doctor..." She trailed off and he held her even tighter. "I know Rose, I know. But we have got to keep it together and get rid of the Daleks. Then we need to figure out how and why the TARDIS made it here without the Doctor piloting her.  
The TARDIS materialized on the ship, Rose and the Doctor very carefully got out and looked around before Rose nodded to one of the hallways. "The ship is a circle right?" The Doctor nodded his head and moved to one of the panels on the wall and using the Sonic Screwdriver he was able to access the computer and find the place they had landed in. "Alright based on this map here we are about..." "Well Doctor, it looks like you did not tell me the truth when you said you did not have a TARDIS." Davros cut him off as several Daleks had then surrounded and Rose looked from the Daleks to the Doctor knowing that he must have a plan somewhere in that head of his. "So since you have so generously given us the TARDIS we can finally get rid of it once and for all."  
The Doctor, keeping his cool as always folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall as if he and Rose were having a conversation with Jack or something as he watched Davros and the Daleks. "Well I did not actually lie to you, you see I don’t actually HAVE a TARDIS here. This one somehow came to us from another time in another dimension. Not even my decorations in that one." That was one of the things Rose loved about the Doctor, his ability to be so calm and cool in the face of danger, never getting angry, unless it truly was called for. Rose knew if he was this calm then there was a way of escaping, a way of getting out of this alive and winning against the Daleks again.  
Davros looked from the Doctor to Rose and then looked at the TARDIS, seeing a few differences in the one that he had commandeered the last time. He moved closer to it and ran a hand around the side. "Then how did you get it? How did it come to you Doctor?" He asked while the Daleks turned their dome shaped heads this way and that, looking at each other and at the TARDIS. "Even if I knew the answers to that, what makes you think that I would tell you." Rose was watching the Doctor and the TARDIS, trying to understand herself how this had happened, he had been just as surprised as she was to have seen the TARDIS, but it was him to noticed right away that it was not the same one that they had traveled in, it was the new Doctor's TARDIS. "Well if this is not your TARDIS, Doctor, who’s is it?" Davros voiced the question that was on Rose's mind.  
"Now that is the million dollar question Davros. It is not any of my past regenerations so it must be one of my future regenerations." The Doctor was still very calm. "Who knows, maybe my Regeneration is in there somewhere, with a plan to finally be rid of you." Yea sure it was a bluff, but if it worked then that was all that was needed. Rose watched the Doctor staying out of the conversation but noticed how all the Dalek's attention was on the Doctor as was Davros and she had enough time to see the map and where she needed to go. She gave the Doctor one more look and while he had them all looking at the TARDIS he rolled the Sonic Screwdriver towards her and she picked it up and ran off. She could hear Davros questioning the Doctor once more before she was finally out of hearing range.  
Rose ran through the halls, Sonic Screwdriver clutched tightly in her hand as if it was a lifeline but skidded to a halt as the cold sound of a Dalek's voice came to her. "You are not permitted to be in this area, you will be returned to the others." She turned around to face three Daleks and cursed under her breath, fiddling with the Sonic Screwdriver in her right hand. "Oh, Davros sent me here, told me that if I tried anything he would kill the Doctor." She prayed that they would by the lie like Davros seemed to believe the one about the TARDIS. One of the three moved forward and poked her in the chest with it's blaster. "Start moving now or you will be exterminated." It said and taking in a deep breath she soniced it and then before the others could react she pushed the Dalek into the other two and took off at a run.  
An explosion could be heard coming down a the hall that Rose had gone. "Noooooo Rose!!!" He yelled and Davros chuckled as he turned to look at the reaction of the Doctor, a dark sinister smile on his face. "The TARDIS Doctor, how did you manage to get it here if you do not own it yourself." The Doctor looked at Davros, fists clenched at his sides as he meanry staired daggers at the husk of a man. "For the last time Davros, I do not know how it got here. We were running through here trying to figure out how to get out when the TARDIS showed up!" He yelled, actually losing his temper with the creator of the Daleks. He was about to go on when alarms went off and he looked around grinning. "Oh you clever girl! You did it!" He took this time to dive into the TARDIS and punched in Rose's cell so that the TARDIS had something to lock in on and before Davros and the Daleks could recover the TARDIS vanished.  
Rose had found what she was looking for, the main computers and was actually shocked that it was not being watched. She pushed the button on the Sonic four times before she pointed it the computer and held down the button. She watched the light going off and she thought about what it was she wanted, the Daleks to leave, her Doctor to be safe as well as her family and her planet. Next thing she knew she was hearing the alarms and Daleks started swarming the room she was in, all of them shouting "Exterminate". There was too many for her to try and escape and she backed up till she could not go any further and closed her eyes. "Doctor... always remember how much I love you.... Please keep my family safe...." She whispered as she watched the blasters warm up but before she could even blink the sound of the TARDIS materializing had her catching her breath.  
She was inside the TARDIS before she knew it and she could hear the shouts and the sounds of the blasters hitting the TARDIS, but she did not care, she ran and threw herself at the Doctor. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, "Oh my Rose, my beautiful, clever, stupid Rose." He felt as if he could not hold her tight enough as she clings to him nearly sobbing. "What were you thinking! Coming in here without any protection!" He was angry with her, he was scared that he had lost her. She pulled away and looked at him with wide eyes. "You do this kind of thing all the time and you have no other protection then a Sonic! I had a Sonic too! I don’t get why you are so mad!"  
He looked at her and for the first time voiced his true fears. "Do you know why I had the "No domestics" rule?" She shook her head. "Because if anything ever happened to you Rose, I don’t know what I would do." He took in a deep breath and walked to the console and began punching in numbers and preparing to get off the Dalek ship. "Rose when you were about to fall into the void, every vain went cold, I could feel both hearts ripping out of my chest." He could not look at her. "When Pete saved you, I knew there was no way I was going to ever get you back. That day in the TARDIS..."… "THe day you burned up a sun for me..." Rose cut in and he nodded his head. "Yes, oh god Rose you don’t know what it was doing to me that I could not hold you in my arms... When I was not able to tell you that I loved you... It hurt... Oh god I don’t think I felt a pain like that."  
Rose went to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Now you know how I felt every time you put yourself in danger to save a planet or a race. The thought of losing you was always on my mind, I would wake up from nightmares and go and check on you. I could not let the Daleks destroy earth and you. I thought you gave me the Sonic so that I could do what you could not." She kissed his neck. "But you know what? You don’t have to be part Time Lord to save the ones you love. You just have to have the heart and the drive." He turned and smiled at her. "Oh Rose... How I love you." He kissed her hard and deep right there, lips crushing against lips, tongues seeking, tasting, feeling.  
His hands made quick work of the shirt and pants she was wearing and he turned her around and plopped her on the console, slipping her underwear off and tossing them wherever. She arched her back as she felt his hands moving up the inside of her thighs before letting out a soft moan when his mouth found her heat. She moved her hands, fingers getting tangled up in his hair, she could not help but part her legs even more for him, giving him more room. He slipped two fingers inside her while his tongue and teeth teased and tugged at her bud as her rocked her hips a little as he slowly pushed his fingers in then out then back in again. He loved the way she tasted, loved how wet he could get her without really trying and those sounds she made when she was being well pleased was enough to make him blow a load right there in his pants.  
He could already feel the tightening against his hardening member while he went to town getting her all hot and bothered and begging for more. He knew she was not quite there yet but she was close, he removed his fingers and licked them before he started to undo his pants, freeing his near painful erection. She was laying back as best she could on the console making sure not to push any buttons or pull any levers while he worked her up into a heated mess. She rocked her hips back and forth while he teased her and almost whimpered when he pulled out of her but she was soon rewarded with the feeling of his hot mouth on her, his hot tongue delving inside her to lap her up.  
She could not hold back as she came unglued for him, her moans seemed to echo off the walls of the TARDIS, they were safe from the blasts of the Daleks, safe from Davros' clutches but they were just entering the danger zone that was their love making. "Oh god Doctor... please..." She could not get the rest out as she felt him pushing his fingers back in her, wriggling as deep as he could get, his other hand moving up the inside of her thighs, abdomen, then finally finding one of her breasts and began teasing and twisting the nipple till it was nice and hard, adding more pleasure to what he was already doing to her wet heat. She moved one of her hands from his hair and began teasing at the other nipple, pulling and twisting it, hips jerking as he licked and nibbled at her bud and his fingers working wonders against her slick walls. "Doctor... Please... I can't take anymore... Please take me now..." Her words, like soft mewls, as he was bringing her close to yet another orgasm.  
He let her ride out this second one before pulling his fingers out and giving her slit one last lick before standing and lining up the swollen head of his hard erection against her opening and then pushed it in slowly, almost too slow for Rose's liking. When he was finally buried hilt deep inside her he began to rock his hips from side to side, adding to the fullness against her walls. She closed her eyes and arched her back once more as he moved inside her, bottom lip being seized by her teeth, cheeks flush already and her chest rising and falling with each ragged breath she took. He wanted to savor this moment, as it was something he had wanted to do to her for such a long time before she had been lost to him. "Oh Rose you don’t understand just how hot it is seeing you like this on the console..." He trailed off as he began moving a little faster.  
She wrapped her legs around his waist as he began moving, his words causing her to catch her breath and she looked at him, eyes full if love and lust, the need and desire to be taken over and over by the man who was her world, who was her Doctor. She said nothing in return but continued to rock her own hips, helping to add more sensation to his near sensitive member. He leaned over her and slipped both hands behind her back to so that when he sat back up she was still flush against him and she wrapped her arms around his neck, riding this new wave of sensations as with this new position he was hitting new places. He felt her arms tighten against his neck, her legs licking at the ankles and he knew she was getting close, he began pushing in deeper, harder, faster.  
She was now nothing but a ball of energy that was on the cusp of exploding at any moment, a ticking time bomb and he was the detonator. Blinding light danced at the corners of her eyes as she cried out in pure joy and elation. He rode out the tide with her but was not ready yet to give in to his own desires to release. When she was finished he pulled out of her and pulled her down off the console. "Turn around and bend over." He growled low in her ear and with a nod and a soft moan she did as she was told. He admired the curve of her back and the wide angle of her hips and her plump cheeks, grabbing a handful of her butt cheek he gave it a squeeze before letting it go and then smacking it hard enough to make her jump and cry out in pleasure.  
He parted her legs, making sure there was enough room for him before taking a fist full of her hair and then slamming into her, hard. She gave out a surprised cry that soon turned into soft moans as he began working her over fast and hard. Every now and then he would give her pert cheeks a smack as she bucked against him, both panting hard and beads of sweat rolled down his back and into his face. He was so close but he was just not ready to give in yet while he worked her up into another frenzy as she pushed back into him with every thrust, he leaned over her, pulling tightly on her hair as he did and then nipping at her shoulder and neck.  
"Oh that's right Rose... come for me again baby. That's it... come on...." He tried to coax her while working his hard member deep inside her. She seemed to shatter at his command and cried out once more, her mind an explosion of color as she was pushed over the edge once again, she tried to find something to grab on to, to help keep her grounded as it felt she was losing all touch of reality. He let up on her hair and eased out of her. "Ride me, I want you to work for my release." He told her as he began undoing the buttons and tie. She turned around and got to her knees and taking him in her mouth while she worked on getting his belt lose and unbuttoning his pants. He had to grab on to the railing to stable himself and he looked down while his Rose worked him up the way he had done her before taking her.  
She let his pants drop to his ankles, not bothering with them anymore as she now had full access to his very hard erection. She ran kisses along his length from flared head to base and then sucked one of his sacks into her mouth which brought out a moan from him and she could not help but smile. She let her hand glide up and down his length, her mouth was a mixture of his salty pre and her own flavored juices and she looked up at him and could not help the devious smile that played across her lips before taking him once more in her mouth, head going past her gag reflex as she tried to swallow him.  
He growled loudly gripping at her hair as she sucked him, teased him and he felt his knees starting to grow week. "Rose..... stop..... So..... close...." He panted and she reluctantly pulled him out of her mouth with a loud "pop" sound. She was still on her knees, moisture dripping down her legs and he lay down on his trench coat and without any prompting she crawled over to him and straddled him, hovering just above his hard, slightly throbbing member, her eyes on him as she slowly lowered herself down on him and began working her hips, using her knees to support her as she moved up and down on him.  
He gripped her waits with both hands helping her set a pace that he wanted, she was already starting to tighten around him as this new position was hitting her in all the right places. He growled low as he bucked under her, feeling his member starting to twitch and he knew he was not going to last much longer. She picked up speed, her walls tightening around him and then releasing as each stroke seemed to bring him that much closer. "Oh.... god... Rose...." That was all it took, hearing him say her name, and she felt herself shattering into a million pieces around him. He gripped her waist harder slamming her down in him and holding her still while he finally shot load after load into her. both crying out in extacy.  
Once the two were spent Rose lay on his chest, running her fingers through his chest hair while he held her close to him, neither wanting to get up, but both knowing that though they had caused the Daleks to flee there was still the battle on earth. "Do you suppose Jack and the others had been able to handle things?" Rose asked as finally one of them broached that subject and the Doctor let out a sigh and ran his hand over his face. "Oh I don’t know. But I guess we had better land the TARDIS and check." He said as she got up and then both began looking for their clothes.  
Once dressed the Doctor set about to landing the TARDIS on the beach where he knew the Daleks had converged. Rose had come out from one of the side areas and shook her head some chuckling. "What's so funny?" He asked as she came to his side and began helping where she could. "Well for starters, ran into your horse." He looked over at her and chuckled himself. "Ooohhhh, he still around is he." She nodded her head and then held up a Fez. "Whoever this new Doctor is has some odd taste in hats." And the Doctor laughed hard. "You think that is odd, you should see some of the stuff I use to wear... Even had a stick of celery as a pin and a scarf that was so big had to wrap it around my neck 3 times and it still dragged the ground." Both began laughing as the TARDIS made landfall.  
Rose walked to the door with the Doctor right beside her, his hand held out. "Screwdriver." She nodded and handed it to him before they both walked out into what looked like the remains of a battlefield. Humans and Daleks lay dead and Rose began her search for her Mom and Dad. The Doctor was already searching for Jack and any other member of Torchwood that was still alive before coming to a stop as he noticed the brown trench coat that Jack use to wear all the time. "No.... please don’t let him be dead." He whispered as he began really digging around trying to find Jack before Rose. He knew that she could handle it, well he hoped she could at least but he wanted to make sure first if he was dead. So he picked up the dirty coat and began his search in earnest.


	2. Together at last: The untold story Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

"Hey you four take the north side of the cave and help reinforce the group there! Make sure that you use the larger guns, those that the group already have are ineffective against the Daleks!" Pete and Jack had been working together to make sure that everyone was in the right place as ships started coming into view and Daleks began appearing all over the place. Shouts of Exterminate rang out over the cries of people being incinerated by the blasters, pops echoed through the night and explosions from the hard shells of the Daleks. Jack watched in a mix of horror and fascination at how easy it was for the Daleks to break through the line and put to shame some of the best fighters they had.   
There must have been something that the Daleks needed in this cave because they all seemed so intent on getting inside and Jack looked over to see what Pete was doing but only found Jackie running around making sure that everyone had what they needed. "Jackie! Come here!" He called and Jackie picked up one of the large guns and went running over to him. "Yea? What do you need?" She asked as Jack loaded his own gun and cocked it. "I need your help, Jackie, there is something in that cave that the Daleks want and I intend to find out what it is and see if there is a way to get it." She nods her head and looked around for Pete. "Don't worry Jackie, Pete is going to be ok, I promise."   
They left the sounds of the battle behind them as they entered the darkness of the cave and Jack turned on a flashlight and looked over at Jackie. "You doing ok?" She nodded her head and looked around. "Do we even know what it is we are looking for?" Jack would shake his head and looked around "No but if we had the Doctor with us I am sure that it would be so much easier to find this thing or to send the Daleks back." Jack chuckled and he turned the flashlight back ahead of them. "Hey Jack? Where is your coat?" Jackie asked as she noticed that he did not have it with him as he seemed to never leave that behind anywhere. "I gave it to Ianto to take care of." And Jackie nodded her head and they continued on.   
Pete and Ianto had watched as Jack and Jackie ran into the cave but before they could do anything else a huge group of Daleks overwhelmed the soldiers they had been put in charge of helping and Ianto had just enough time to set Jack's jacket down and grab his gun before they had to start return fire. Pete and Ianto stood back to back and two other soldiers came and flanked them so that they had formed a circle of sorts, but they all had each side covered and could take out more Daleks this way. "Hey stop what you guys are doing and form a tight circle of groups of four! Stay close to each other that way you can all watch eachothers backs and get more Daleks this way!" Pete called out.   
Everywhere there was small clusters of groups of four and this all seemed to work much better at keeping the Daleks at bay but just as the groups began to dwindle and it looked like the Daleks were going to win this battle they all seemed to take flight and head back in the ships and those ships took off just as fast as they had come. Pete and Ianto ran off to assess the damages and see if there was any survivors and start getting a medical area set up and those injured could get seen too. In all the confusion Ianto left the jacket where it was and neither could hear that all too familiar "Vworp Vworp Vworp" of the TARDIS.   
Rose and the Doctor ran out of the TARDIS and began searching for Jackie, Pete, and Jack as well as any other survivors, Rose went one way and the Doctor went the other knowing that they would not run into any more Daleks. The body count was high, not just for the humans but the Daleks too and Rose was not sure if this was a good thing or not, but the good thing is that no more humans were going to die today and Earth was safe, she just wanted to know where her mom and dad where at. "Rose! Rose Tyler! Is that you?" She turned hearing her name and found someone still alive and she ran to him taking his hand in her's. "Yea it's me, it's Rose." She said softly and looked around trying to find someone who could have helped them. "If you are here that must mean that we won, right?" He asked and she nodded her head again. "Yea we won, the Doctor and I got it all sorted away." She smiled and ran a hand over his forehead, brushing his hair out of his face.   
The Doctor had found Jack's jacket lying on the ground and blood all over it, picking it up he began looking around for him not wanting to call out for fear of worrying Rose or anyone else who might be looking for him as well. "You can't be dead... Not now. We need you alive and taking over Torchwood..." He could hear the sound of the TARDIS and knew that it was going back to whatever time she had come from and could not help but smile. "Thank you for coming and helping us... however way you got here, you saved us." He whispered as it vanished from sight. He took in a deep breath and regretted it, he could smell the stench of death, burnt human bodies and the scent of melted metal fused with the odd smell that the Daleks had when they died. It was not a pretty thing. He looked around as a gust of wind blew and he watched as the air was filled with the ash, falling around him like snow and he remembered the last time he had seen this and he had to close his eyes as the thought of the Sycorax.   
Rose looked around as she held the hand of the man before turning to him and smiled. "What is your name? She asked softly, however it seemed that her words echoed off the stillness that surrounded them. "Kevin Blackmore." He told her weakly and she nods. "Well Kevin Blackmore, don’t you worry about a thing. I know that if anyone is alive out here they will come and they will have medic packs." She looked him over and did her best to hide the shock as she noticed that at some point he had been shot by friendly fire and that if no one came soon he was going to die. "I know that it is bad Rose, no need trying to hide it." He was then hit with a fit of coughing, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth as he did. When he was able to talk again the wind had picked up and he looked around. "Hey look, it is snowing." Rose knew the truth but was not going to let him know that what he thought was snow was actually what remained of his fallen comrades.   
They came to a stop as their path had been cut off and Jack ran his hand along the seamless steel wall. "No door that I can see or feel. Somebody wants to keep whatever is behind this door secret." Jackie nodded her head at what he said and ran her own hands along the wall and then stepped back. "Hey Jack, do you hear that?" Jack stopped and looked over at Jackie then listened really heard. "No I don’t hear anything, why what do you hear?" A grin spread across Jackie's face and she turned running for the entrance of the cave and looked over her shoulder at Jack. "That's just it! Nothing! No more screaming, no more gunfire! So ether the Daleks have won or Rose and the Doctor did whatever they needed to do on the ship!" Jack listened again still not hearing anything at all and ran after Jackie.   
The Doctor had been walking around paying close attention to the ground looking for any sign that Jack was still alive when he heard his name being called and looked up to see Pete running towards him and he smiled lifting his hand in the air. "Pete! You made it! I know Rose will be glad to see you." Pete chuckled and nodded his head. "Yea I am glad that she made it alive. Where is she?" The Doctor pointed in the direction she had ran off in. "She is over there somewhere. But call her cell it should still be working. Have you seen Jack? I found his jacket and not him." Pete He gave that ti Ianto to hold on to for safekeeping but he must have dropped it in the middle of the fight. Jack and Jackie had gone into the cave to see what it as that the Daleks had been after in the first place."   
Jackie and Jack ran out of the mouth of the cave and looked around seeing the carnage all around them and Jackie's heart fell. "Oh God Jack, look... I don’t think anyone survived this..." They watched as the snow fell from the sky. "A bit early for snow don’t you think?" Jack asked and Jackie turned to face him. "It's not snow Jack, that is ash from the people the Daleks killed." Jack looked around again now horror on his face. "Oh... wow..." Jack said then spotted a blue tent. "Look there! I think that we have some people who are alive after all!" Jack and Jackie ran for the tent but stopped short as the sight of Rose crouched down cradling the head of someone in her lap and Jackie put a hand to her chest praying that it was not Pete or the Doctor.   
Kevin had begun convulsing and Rose did what she could to keep him from hurt himself till he stopped. His breathing had begun to slow and she could hear a wet rattling sound as he breathed. She knew that he was not going to make it much longer, she was looking up when two figures came running down. "Hey! Over here!" She shouted to make sure that they had seen her and not going to run past. Jackie got to her daughter first but before she did anything she noticed the young man she was cradling. "Mum this is Kevin Blackmore. Kevin this is my Mum, Jackie Tyler and Captain Jack Harkness. See I told you that everything was going to be ok." She smiled down at him but he was not looking at anything but a fixed point over her shoulder.   
Pete and the Doctor walked up to the tent and handed Ianto the jacket. "Don’t tell Jack that you dropped that. He would kill you." The Doctor chuckled and Ianto took the jacket and set it to the side so that it was out of the way. A few people lay on makeshift cots and Ianto got back to work seeing to one of the men who had a laceration over his brow. Pete nodded to the mouth of the cave. "They had gone that way into the cave. I am not sure how long they have been gone or when they will be coming back." The Doctor nodded his head and clapped Pete on the shoulder. "If I see Rose on the way I will send her here." Pete nodded and turned back to see what he could do to help Ianto and the others who were busy cleaning, stitching, or dressing wounds.   
Jack knelt next to Rose as she set Kevin's head on the ground and Jackie closed his eyes with the tips of her fingers. "Rose you made him comfortable and he was not alone. That is better than what most of these guys had. You can't let this get to you." Jack had said and Rose nodded her head wiping the tears that fell from her eyes. "I know, but it is hard to watch someone die like that knowing that you could not do anything to help ease their pain." She said softly and then got to her feet dusting her legs off. "What were you two doing in the cave?" She asked as she looked over their shoulders to the cave behind them. "There is something in there that the Daleks had been trying to get their suckers on." Jack said and then looked over to where the Tent was at. "Come on, let's see who all has made it."   
The Doctor watched as a group of three came closer to where he was and he smiled as he noticed who they were and walked the rest of the distance to meet them halfway. "Rose what's wrong?" He could always tell when something was bothering her and he pulled her close to him. "She was with one of the fighters who did not make it." He said before looking back over at the cave. "There is something that you need to see, but first I need to check on something." He said and left the Doctor with Rose and Jackie. Rose looked up at him before resting her head on his shoulder. "He was young, his name was Kevin. He had been shot in the stomach, friendly fire I think, when I finally found him he was nearly dead. I held his hand while he did." She could feel her voice going weak on her and then shakes her head some. "Hey but you did the best thing for him, you made sure that he did not die alone." She nodded her head some against his shoulder and Jackie looked from her daughter to the Doctor then back again. "Have you seen Pete yet?" She asked hopeful and he nodded. "Yea he is helping in the medical tent. It is not too far away from here if you want to go up there. I am sure that Rose wants to see her Dad too."   
They were all standing around sipping coffee, clothes dirty from the battle or from helping with the injured. Pete and hugged Jackie and Rose when he had seen them and now he was holding Jackie in his arms while Jack and Ianto held hands. "So they are gone, but are they coming back is the main question." Jack was asking as he watched Rose and the Doctor. "I am not sure, but I do know that there is a rip somewhere and that is how they came in. Without the use of the TARDIS, I can't find it and figure out how to close it. But maybe the Doctor from that universe knows about this rip and he is trying to take care of it himself." He told them then looked at Jack. "You are now in charge of Torchwood. So you need to make sure that everyone is prepared to handle things should they come back." He looked around and chuckled. "But from the looks of things you and Pete know what you are doing. Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" Jack nodded and set his cup down. "Yea I think I may have found something interesting in the cave. Sadly however I was not able to gain entrance because it was blocked by a massive steel wall and no sign of a door or panel or anything like that." The Doctor nodded his head. "Show me."   
Jack, Rose, Pete, and the Doctor were standing in front of the wall looking around. The Doctor was using his Screwdriver to figure out a way to get in. "Well this is very strange.. Even my Sonic Screwdriver can't pick it up." He continued to fiddle with the device and pointed it at the wall but nothing happened. "We may never know what is behind this wall." He leaned against the wall with his ear to it and one hand against it trying to see if he could hear anything or feel any vibrations coming from it. As Rose and the others watched on she could not help but walk up and do the same with her head facing him. Suddenly the Doctor stepped away and looked at Pete. "When you saved Rose from falling into the Void, where was that at?" Rose looked at him and blinked before she understood where he was coming from with that question. "We were in a bunker that was built inside a mountain..." He stopped and his eyes went wide. "This is the wall that closed up for the Cybermen! The Daleks were trying to get it open so they could get back to that other world!"   
The Doctor nodded his head and chuckled. "They were gonna use this earth to build more Daleks, a better stronger army, then try and open the portal to the parallel universe and do what the Cybermen where trying to do." He turned to Jack "We have got to make sure that no alien finds out about this wall. If they do and if they can get it open it could be very bad for the Parallel world that Rose and I came from." Jack nodded his head and looked at Pete. "I want you to be on the same team with me here. Help me run Torchwood. I think with your training we could keep this place safe." Pete walked over to Jack and smiled clapping the other on the shoulder and nodded his head. "You got it my friend."   
Jack and Pete had been very busy the past few weeks with clean up work and trying to make sure that they had enough people getting the right training and that they had gotten rid of any and all those who had been loyal to Yvonne to make sure that this never happened again. The Doctor and Rose spent a lot of time in and around the bunker making sure that the rip that was here was still dead. "Rose, do you know why the TARDIS came to us when we were back on the Dalek ship?" The Doctor asked one day and Rose stopped and looked over at him. "I have asked myself that same question but I can't come up with any answers that make sense. You have not figured it out yet ether I take it?" She tossed the question back at him. "I have not the slightest clue ether, other then Wibbly Wobbly, time-y wimey stuff." He chuckled and walked over to her. "Rose, I can't explain any of it, but I do know that I am thankful that it came when it did. It saved all our lives, but I wonder what the Doctor did when he discovered it was gone?" He chuckled and Rose laughed too. "I think he may have just explained it off just as you explained how it got here... Wibbily Wobbly." She took his hand in hers and smiled. "Come on, we have spent enough time here and I am getting hungry and I am not talking about food." She winked and headed off to the car to wait for him. He looked at the wall once more before turning and heading in the direction as Rose had gone. He had somehow missed the small crack in the corner of the wall and it was glowing quite brightly. 

 

End


	3. Together at last: The untold story Epilog

Epilog 

It had been several months since the day they had saved the world from an invasion from the Daleks. Rose was sitting out on the front porch when Jackie came out with a glass of ice water. "How are you feeling love?" Jackie asked as she sat down next to Rose and watched as a butterfly fluttered past one of the potted plants they had on the patio. "I am alright Mum, just a bit tired but other than that I am good." She took a sip from the glass enjoying the coolness and closed her eyes. "Well that does happen when your pregnant." She smiled and leaned over placing a hand on Rose's large belly. "Have you all picked out a name yet?" She asked as the baby kicked at Jackie's hand. "We are not sure yet, but I think we are leaning towards Mara or Jace." Jackie nodded and smiled. "Both are beautiful name."   
The Doctor had tried going back to using "John Smith" but after what he had done no one wanted to call him anything but "The Doctor" and for some odd reason he was ok with this. He had wanted to be known as "John Smith" because he was not going to be doing "Doctor" things but it looked as if this parallel universe needed "The Doctor" to protect it and that was what he was going to do. He and Rose had spent a long time talking about just this subject and it all boiled down to the fact that he was needed and she would support him anyway that was needed. He was currently sitting at Torchwood in a meeting with Jack, Pete, Ianto, Gwen, Owen, and Toshiko but his mind was far away.   
"Oh Doctor, I have something to tell you." Rose came out of the bathroom in a robe that was left open showing off her TARDIS blue cammie and boy shorts and he had to pause for a moment to fully enjoy the view before he could focus on what she had to say. "Sorry what?" He asked and Rose could not help but laugh at him. "Typical male." She teased. "Do I have to cover up completely in order to have a conversation with you?" She asked as she walked over to him and straddled his lap. "I have some news for you that I think you will love to hear." She said and kissed one ear lobe. "Oh?" He asked and gave her ass a squeeze. "Yep!" She kissed the other ear. "Well are you going to tell me now or wait till after you have seduced me." He laughed.   
"Well I guess I can tell you know and see how well you do with being seduced later." She kissed his nose, how she loved his nose. "You are going to be a..." She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Father." His hands froze at her sides and he was not sure if he could even move at all. "I am not sure I heard you right... Did you say.." She nodded her head. "Yep, you are going to be a father. We are going to be having a baby!" He moved his hands to rest on her belly and he looked in her warm shimmering blue eyes. "A baby..." He whispered the word as if he was too afraid that if spoken out loud it would not be true. He kissed her hard, pulling her against his body, his hands trembled and he felt tears falling from his own eyes.   
Later that night Rose and the Doctor sat around the dinner table with Jack, Ianto, Pete and Jackie when they announced the good news. "Oh my God Rose!" Jackie squealed and ran to her daughter hugging her tightly, Pete, Jack and Ianto came and clapped the Doctor on the shoulders laughing and congratulating him. "Congratulations both of you!" Jack said and Rose hugged him tightly. "Thank you all." Rose smiled and went to the Doctor and placed her hand on his chest. "We were not sure really if this was even possible." She said and looked up as the Doctor wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Well, I had a feeling that it would be possible. Just wanted to keep everyone guessing." He chuckled and everyone laughed.   
"Doctor? Are you with us?" He had to shake his head to remember where he was and looked around at all the faces staring at him and he laughed. "Yea sorry, what did you say Jack?" Everyone was looking at him strangely for a moment then went back to talking about ways of safeguarding the planet from another attack from the Daleks. After the meeting was over Jack cornered the Doctor and looked at him closely. "You ok? You seemed really out of it in there, what is going on?" He asked and the Doctor sat down in one of the chairs and ran his hands over his face. "Just was thinking about the night Rose told me she was going to have a baby. There are still so many unknown things that can happen here and, for once, I am not in charge of the outcome." He looked at Jack as he nodded his head. Welcome to life as a human Doctor, and to life as a parent. You can't control things here the way you could back in the TARDIS." Jack patted his shoulder and smiled. "Don’t worry too much about what you can't change or control and worry about the things that you do have control over and can change, for the better."   
Rose had been told to stay home, the Doctor would not let her do hardly anything manual since she had gotten big and she had to shake her head and chuckled. The vision of the fight they had about the baby and about her working came racing back to her as if it had happened that night. She had been sitting in bed getting ready for work when he came out of the bathroom, a towel hung loosly around his waist and another he was using to dry his hair. "Where are you going?" He had asked her and she told him she was going to work and he shook his head. "No you are gonna stay here, we don’t know what all this baby can do to you. He or she is still part Gallifreyan and you are the first to bare any offsprings from my race."   
She had been livid with him over that and had refused to talk to him for several days, even after he had bought her flowers and everything. A few weeks had passed since the fight and her Mother had told her to get over herself and talk to him. So she did. "I am not trying to start anything with you, I just want what is best for you and our baby." He had said when she brought it up to him later that night when they had been in bed." I know Doctor, but I enjoy what I do at Torchwood and I like the busy work. Here I just sit around and get lazy and fat and I feel like I am just in the way." She told him truthfully and he sighed, pulling her close to him. "I will bring stuff from work each night so that you can work from home. How is that?" He asked and she had smiled. "Thank you." She had kissed him and the next day he made good on his word and brought home a lot of things that she could do.   
The days seemed to stretch into weeks and the weeks into months, everything seemed so peaceful, so wonderful. Rose had her Doctor, had the life she had always wanted with him with the exception of being able to fly through time and space. But she was happy and that was all that mattered to her at this point. She had been laying on the couch working on stuff for Jack when the pain hit her like a ton of bricks in the stomach. She pushed the little table away from her and went to stand when another jolt of pain came. "Muuuuummmmmm!" She called out and Jackie was at her side in an instant. "What is it Rose, what’s wrong." She asked calmly. "I don’t know but I think it is time." Rose said as another contraction hit her. "Alright, you get in the car and I will get your overnight bag ok?" Nodding Rose grabbed her phone and then the keys to the car and got in while Jackie pulled her own phone out of her back pocket and hit a button. "It is time. Meet us at the Hospital."   
Rose was laying in a nice soft bed, the sounds of the monitor devices was actually kind of soothing. The Doctor was right beside her and she could feel his hand in hers. "So sleepy." She mumbled, it was not quite time but they had made her as comfortable as they could for now. "Just sleep my Rose, you need your energy for when it is time to deliver." He whispered against her forehead as he placed a tender kiss there, Jackie and Pete watched the two of them and smiled. "Does anyone want anything to drink or eat?" Pete asked. "Why not get some coffee for everyone, but Rose." Jackie said and Pete nodded, Rose was nearly asleep again.   
It had been several hours and Rose's doctor came in to check and see how dilated she was and was pleased to see that the baby was starting to crown. "Alright now Rose, I am going to have you start pushing once we get your legs up." Rose nodded and got into the position that her doctor wanted. "I am here Rose, don’t worry." The Doctor said as he held her hand and kissed the knuckles. "Alright Rose, on the count of three I want you to start pushing...." Rose nodded and Jackie and Pete came to stand on the other side of Rose's bed ready to aid her should she need it. "Alight.... One.... Two... Three... PUSH!!!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Find out what The Doctor and Rose have and follow their next adventures in "Together at last: The Doctor's Legacy". Thank you so much for reading my novella and thanks to those who have given me feedback and helped me with plot twists and what not. The characters and places are all works of fiction and the creations of BBC. I do not take credit for anything but the story itself. I hope that this has giving all my 10/Rose fans the closure that we all needed and again stay tuned to the continuation story coming up in 2016!


End file.
